A Journey of Possibility
by Everything is a Story
Summary: The group has heard of a demon possessing an amazing yet not fully understood gift, able to show you your possible future based on your heart’s true feelings. What will they each see?
1. Chapter 1 We are off

This story is a Christmas gift to my great, wonderful and brilliant XD friend Bender14  
^_^ Merry Christmas!  
The rest of your story will be on its way and I hope you enjoy it. Much lov lol.

Pairings: InuYasha + Kagome ~ Miroku + Sango

Background: While traveling in search of the sacred jewel shards the group had heard more than a few times the story of a demon that lived in the forest and was rarely seen, but possessed an amazing yet not fully understood gift.

Kaede went over the directions one final time with the four.

"When yee reach the pond you will know yee have arrived." She told Kagome as the girl packed her large yellow backpack.

Inuyasha saw this and groaned. "Kagome we will only be gone for a few days. No need to pack all that junk."

Kagome, about to yell at him for calling her things junk, changed her mind and in a teasing tone said "What Inyasha? Is the bag to heavy for you? Should I call Kouga to help me instead?"

He glared at her insult to his strength and at the mentioning of that pathetic wolf. The bag's weight was not the problem; it was keeping track of it that was the issue. Carrying Kagome was the fastest way to travel and best way to keep her safe… after all she was always getting kidnapped. All he wanted was to keep her safe and that dumb bag was an issue.

Shaking his head in order to clear the thought of possibly caring for Kagome in that way, he said under his breath "pff weak humans."

"I heard that." Kagome said without giving him the satisfaction of looking back at him.

So, to entertain himself Inuyasha turned his attention to Shippo who was going to be staying behind this trip. Of course he was going to rub this in!

"Hey Shippo!" He called out mockingly. "Are you going to say good bye?"

Shippo who was sitting on the step across the room put on his 'Are you serious you dumb dog?' look.

"Yep. Bye stupid! No dummy to look after what a relief." Was Shippo's fast response.

"Why you little brat!" With that Inuyasha lunged at the fox but Kagome, who had been watching, called out.

"SIT. You stared that one I don't even want to hear it."

Smacking into the floor of Kaede's hut, he cursed that word. Kagome was going to say it again but shrugged deciding not to. Looking to Sango, both girls rolled their eyes.

"Come now Inyasha, Shippo is allowed to be upset." The monk tried to make peace during the familiar scene of the Inuyasha chasing Shippo. Due to his size, Inuyahsa, was winning but Shippo was fast and managed to get away with only a small bump.

"Honestly, I bet you two will miss each other while we are off." Kagome said over her shoulder as they all left the hut.

"I agree. How else will you be entertained? Haha you two are closer than you think." Sango added.

"ARE NOT!" They shouted in unison, causing the rest to laugh.

"Proved that point." Miroku said between laughing.

"Keep quiet monk! Are we ready yet?!"

"Inuyasha being eager and being mean are two different things." Kaede tried to say but was cut off.

"I don't need a lesson that brat does. I'm ready."

With a sigh Kagome spoke "Me too. Shippo, I'll miss you! Have a good time while we are off though. Thanks again Keade."

"I'm ready here too. Kirara is staying also Shippo. So, you will all have fun I'm sure. Good bye." Songo said, trying to make him feel better.

"Yes thank you, and Shippo you have the important job of watching over things here while we are gone." Miroku added in a serious tone but knew the job was not really necessary.

"Yee be safe now."

"Bye Kagome! Bye Sango! Bye Miroku! I will keep things safe." Shippo waved happily from the top railing of a fence as the group walked away.

"HA! Shippo saving the village. Mine as well hand it over now." Inuyasha joked as he noticed the little fox had skipped his bye.

Kagome elbowed him for that comment. "That is enough. He is brave for his age and size. It's sad he has to stay behind so just let him fell he has a job. "

"Fine...but no more of this 'poor poor Shippo'."

Miroku tried to change the subject "I wonder what this demon is going to be like."

They went off in thought as they continued on the first leg of their journey.

To be continued…..Thanks for reading ch1. Review please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 Bee

They had been walking for much of the day but by now they were all used to this kind of travel due to their search for the jewel shards. It had started off being Songo and Kagome walking ahead of Inuyasha and Miroku. Everyone was talking and having a pretty good time. After all this trip had a lighter air to it because Naraku was not involved and they hoped to keep it that way. Still each remained vigilant and ready for unexpected attacks.

The two boys talked some as they walked but one kept becoming distracted by those ahead of them…Miroku. He saw them whispering with their heads close together, in order to keep secrets form a certain half demon's hearing.

"Say Inuyasha. What do you think they are whispering about? Hmm us perhaps?" Miroku asked with a smile verging on lecherous.

Inuyasha was not going to admit he was wondering that too but decided to act indifferent.

"Why should I care? It's just Kagome and Sango."

At that Miroku raised an eyebrow and sighed 'He can be so dense.'

"You should care more about that." He pointed to the girls, now off the path picking wild flowers. "That can make or break a lot."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to raise his brow.

"Make or break what? It's just talk."

Miroku tried to explain.

"Women talk Inuyasha…" Inuyasha snorted interrupting him.

"Duh I can see that!"

"ugh…They talk about everything and that includes…" He paused to let the other fill in the blank but it seemed he only interrupted when not wanted to. "US!"

Kagome and Sango glanced back after hearing the sudden outburst. Miroku waved and tried to play it off with a cheesy smile so they turned back.

"We can learn so much if we could just hear what they were saying." His eyes sparkled.

"You're strange." With that Inuyasha started to walk faster but he was stopped by Miroku grabbing his arm. "Hey what ya do that for?!" He overreacted as he tried to shake off the hand.

"You can't walk faster. They will think you are trying to hear. We need to avoid that wrath."

Inuyasha looked at him blankly. 'He is overreacting. Sheesh! He does not even have a women yet he talks so big. Ha!'

"Miroku, lay off the sake."

"Huh?! I'll have you know…aww they stopped." Dropping his shoulders at seeing his chance of hearing their secrets disappear, Miroku finely let go of Inuyasha's arm.

"We turn here!" Kagome yelled back to them.

She had weaved some of her flowers into a ring and was wearing it on her head as a crown. The pale white flowers contrasted with her raven black hair, complimenting her face well. Inuyasha noticed but shoved the thought aside.

"That means we will be finding the clearing soon I think." Sango added.

She too had flowers in her hair but hers were a soft pink which matched the blush of her cheeks

when Miroku complimented her.

Without much thought or notice they fell into pairs with Miroku and Sango taking the lead and Inuyasha and Kagome behind, allowing enough distance for privacy. Kagome was happily lost in a daydream but she did notice how Inuyasha kept glancing down at her.

'Does he want to say something?' She wondered about what it could be and why he was not just saying it like he normally would blurt things out.

Meanwhile the front couple was talking about different things such as herbs they have used in their professions, a dry topic to most although it was good for them because they were just glad to be talking to each other.

By now Kagome was getting a little frustrated. He was still silently glancing at her. 'Why won't he just say it already?'

"Inuyasha, is there something you wanted to ask me maybe?"

"hmm No."

"You are being so quiet and well you keep looking at me…"

"Oh that. Ha there is a bee on your flowers." He said it as such a matter of fact manner that she stared at him for a moment. This was not what she expected to hear and it was a bit of a disappointment. Then it set in.

"A what?!" Now the buzzing was audible. "Don't just stand there. Get it off of me."

"Why do I have to get it? It's your head."

"Just please get it off. I don't want to be stung."

"And that means I do?"

She stopped moving and was trying to look up without moving her head. Attempt failing.

"Fine." He took the crown and waved it off to the side. The bee got the idea and buzzed off annoyed yet not stinging anyone.

"Thank you." She smiled and he handed back the crown. Rather than risk another bee incident she hung it on a low branch as they passed.

They were only a few yards away from that spot when Inuyasha stopped and turned suddenly, looking back.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She turned too but saw nothing unusual.

"Come on you two…so slow!" Miroku joked.

Kagome waved them on with a smile and small shrug to account for Inuyahsa's behavior.

He was sure he had heard a sound from behind them. It was a popping sound much like what he hears when ever Kagome opens one of the pickle ninja food jars.

"I did not hear anything sorry. We better move on though. It will be dark soon and the clearing is not too far."

"Right. It stopped anyway."

~It is important to note that while there was no visible change one had definitely occurred. A strand of Kagome's long dark hair had been intertwined with the crown of flowers. But it was no longer there. Fate will take its time to give the reason for this small theft.~

To be continued….

* * *

Thanks for reading ch. 1 -2 I hope you are enjoying them. Please review (it makes me go faster lol) ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 A Plan

Sorry I am so slow to update _*

___________________________

After setting up the camp site and doing all the jobs they now considered second nature. The four sat down to eat the dinner of fish, cooked over the fire on sticks, and "ninja food" Kagome brought.

"It is so quiet without Shippo here." Kagome sighed as she rolled out her sleeping bag next to Songo's own mat.

"Yeah, he always livens things up on our trips." Songo agreed.

"I'm excited about this demon!" Miroku pushed into the small space between the girls despite their glares. "A demon that finely seems worth our abilities."

"You mean my strength!" InuYasha had to add this smart comment from across the fire.

Miroku got up and went to sit by him now that Songo seemed ready to hit him.

"What makes this one so worthy?" InuYasha went on in the same tone as before.

"Apparently he can cause you to go into some kind of deep sleep."

InuYasha laughed "Wow. He is so boring that he can put people to sleep."

"That was how I felt at first till I learned that those who had this spell placed on them refused to (or could not) tell where they had been. They did not even tell of the dream they had." Now he got really into his story. "These people then would then go out and change their lives in order to fulfill these so called dreams."

Kagome and Songo where paying close attention and where even a bit impressed. InuYasha, on the other hand, seemed annoyed and secretly intrigued.

"I don't mean to be a downer but that could be very dangerous." Songo spoke up after some thought.

Kagome sat up straighter and spoke "Songo is right. If he can show them a path in life then he might be able to manipulate what they see. Control them."

"This crossed my mind also and I looked into it." Miroku tried to regain the floor. "All the 'path followers' are doing fine or lived good lives. Some claimed to even have been better off."

"We need to visit this demon. If Naraku found out about him, even the possibility of controlling people is dangerous." The topic had grabbed InuYasha's full attention now.

"For once he is right! We need to get there first and figure this all out. Possibly convince him into being an ally even."

Songo had taken in everything and now again felt bad for being the one to bring them back to reality. "Is anyone else worried? How can we fight this power if we come up against it? What is the plan?"

The others fell silent all now thinking quickly.

"Maybe this idea of mine will work. Destroying him is our last resort however. That is not a reputation we need at a time like this." Miroku seemed to have been withholding a few facts and tricks. He looked to Songo for approval but she did not notice.

"YEAH and why not?! It is the best way to know someone is not coming back." InuYasha was a brash as ever.

Kagome winced at this statement. Kikiyo had come back…why did he not consider this? Only Songo noticed since the boys were too busy arguing.

"Well I for one agree that the demon is better alive. If he is controlling them, which I find doubtful, then his life is at the cost of many. But we do need to stop him." She looked determined enough to face him now as her eyes shined back the light of the fire.

Kagome knew she was thinking of Kohaku.

"SO it is settled then." Miroku's voice ended the argument. " We go in as a group with no one going off alone at any time. Since no person was ever taken when they were with others this should work. InuYasha, force is a last resort."

"I hear you…" He mumbled. "He has been in high demand. Meaning he grew in power. No one leaves power that easily."

"That is a good point... still InuYasha just try." Kagome looked at him over the now dying flame.

He nodded as he tucked his arms away into the opposite sides of his baggy red sleeves for sleep.

"We can talk more in the morning. Good night." Songo curled up on her mat and also tried to sleep.

"Good night Songo!" Miroku tried to move closer to her. Normally Kirara was in the way.

"NO."

And he sat right where he was and quickly tried to fake sleep using his monk staff to lean on.

Kagome laughed. "Night everyone." She too curled up on her sleeping bag.

After awhile InuYasha opened an eye an looked over at her. He was thinking about what Miroku had said before. 'Does she talk about me or even think about me?'

As if she had heard him, Kagome's eyes opened. He closed his fast with the hope she had not seen.

'Oh great now she will think of me…but as a creep.'

"Good night InuYasha. Sleep well."

Acting like he was asleep he made no move to show otherwise. 'Had she sounded happy?' Soon he too was asleep.

~Just out of the ring of light cast by the ever fading fire stood a small figure. He had his hands placed in prayer but was not praying at this time. No he was watching and had been for some time now gathering  
information on the four young people. He was amused and with a smile disappeared to the sound of a tiny pop no one in the circle heard.~

To be continued……..

Review please and thanks in advance.


End file.
